figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Canonia
Canonia is a small village located in the eastern part of Hadris on Belfan. It has a significant role in the storyline of MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero. Villagers * Elwyen * Gloria * Guard Captain * Brother Beardbert x 3 * Fredley * Husbert * Wifetta * Deceased Canonia Shaman Involvement Missing Shaman (MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero) After officially becoming Royal Guards, Mardek, Deugan, and Emela are sent to investigate the disappearance of the shaman in the Canonia region. Upon entering the village, they encounter Vehrn, a Yalortian paladin who has come to the village to also investigate the shaman's disappearance. He claims that he does not need the help of the party, and leaves to go investigate. Deugan asks Emela if they can visit her friends, or her house, but she nervously says that they probably will not remember her, and that her house is likely gone by now. The party visits the Guard Captain of the village, where he says that the shaman normally resides in the southern forest, so they are sent there to find her. They proceed through the forest and a polluted cavern, where they encounter the shaman, only in an undead form. She claims that 'the reaper' has given her more powers, and also says that she is responsible for the increase in monster attacks recently. She attacks the party but is defeated. However, Rohoph suggests that Moric likely has invaded Goznor by now. The party then hurries to the town to stop him. After the mission, the Guard Captain will give the player 1000 Generic Gold Pieces. Save Canonia! (MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero) After saving Goznor from Moric, Rohoph suggests that he could have easily have revived himself by possessing one of the many corpses in the Goznor Catacombs. His suspicions prove true when Mardek is woken up by his allies in the middle of the night, who say that a giant floating saucer is above Canonia and that the town is overrun by zombies. The party heads to the town, where they see that the villagers are free from harm due to taking refuge in the Zombieproof Cave at the back of the village. They ask the Goznor Shaman, who has come to Canonia to protect the villagers, about how they can go inside Moric's saucer to stop Moric. He says that he can teleport the party inside, but they cannot return the same way. The party agrees to do this in order to stop Moric. The shaman warps them into the saucer, where they manage to stop the invasion, although with the expense of Deugan. Find the Elemental Crystals (MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones) Three years later, one day after Elwyen's 17th birthday, Mardek returns and finds her sitting next to her parents' statues by Lake Qur. She tells him that he promised to take her with him when she becomes 17, and she's holding him to this fact. She goes home to pack. Gloria, her best friend, has become the new Shaman of the town. Now with Elwyen, Mardek asks Gloria about the location of the Elemental Crystals. She reluctantly reveals the location of the ★ Earth Crystal of Belfan and joins the party to ensure that the crystals are handled properly. Places In Canonia, there are a total of 9 buildings, which includes: * Barracks * Pub * Weapon/Armour/Accessories Shop * Item Shop * Gloria's house * House full of lewd chaps and a lady * 2 other houses * Zombieproof Cave Shops Weapon/Armour/Accessories Shop Item Shop Gloria's Cauldron See Gloria's Cauldron. Treasures found *Lapis Lily x1 (Ch 2 only, talk to Elwyen) *HolyWater x10 (Chest in Shaman's Cave) Monster formations Non-random: *Zombie x1 (When talking to a zombie during the MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero invasion) Note: defeating a Zombie here has a 30% chance of dropping ★ Trilobite Key II. Notes *In MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero, the player can recruit Zach, a mercenary, at the pub for 1000G. After Moric invades Canonia, Zach will not be able to be recruited, since the pub is locked up tight.